


Attack on titan

by The1animefreak



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1animefreak/pseuds/The1animefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha's, beta's, and omega's all live together and protect each other. The half human half wolf tribe has thrived in peace and harmony until a neighboring pack gets jealous and starts killing the pack off and how it effects the life of an omega named Armin Arlert. Rated M for mature. GAY couples present, don't like? go away... jean x armin smut warning in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on titan

**"Hey mama!" Armin said as he ran toward his mother. "Hey sweetie" Star (Armin's mother )said smiling sweetly at her son of 5 years. Star was a very pretty woman, she had long beautiful bright blond hair with violet eyes. "Do you wanna play with me?" Armin said holding a ball with a grin spreading across his face. "I'm sorry sweetie but I have to put up the laundry and then go tend to the other sick members" She said ruffling his hair. "why don't you go play with the other kids?" Star said while folding one of her shirts. "I would but they went to the huge meeting with their parents to the center village, and all of the other kids went with their parents too, so I have no one to play with me" Armin said pouting. "um...okay sweetie I have a deal for you alright? Today when the others and your father returns we will ask to see if we can have a picnic tomorrow in the pasture not far from here."Star said hoping to cheer up her child. "Are you sure daddy will come back? I mean he is always to busy for me.." Armin said dropping the ball in the corner. "Yeah i'm sure my little monkey, and your father is always so busy because he is an Alpha, he is doing his best to protect us right now" Star said slighly teasing her son calling him a monkey. "I-I'm not a monkey, I'm gonna be a strong wolf like daddy is, see? I have ears like him" Armin said flustered as he pointed to the two wolf ears on top of his head. the two ears matched the same color as the blonds hair. Before the two could continue talking a bell went off and that meant the people were back. " Daddy's home!" Armin said as he peaked around the corner of is cottage he lived in. "Daddy!!" Armin said as he sprinted toward his father. His father was a very tall and strong man, he also had blond hair but he had blue eyes. "There's my little cub" Dominic said as he lifted Armin in the air. Armin smiled and giggled as he was tossed into the air and caught. Star stepped out and walked over to her husband. "Hey Honey" she said as she kissed his cheek. Compared to Dominic, Star was really really short, he was like 3 heads taller than her. "There's my favorite wife" Dominic said grabbing Star by her waist and pulled her close to him. "Aren't I your only wife?" Star said a bit puzzled at how her husband worded his greeting. "Yes and that's why your my favorite" Dominic said kissing her forehead. "Your such a goof Dom" Star said giggling slightly. "How did the huge meeting in center village go anyway?" Star said taking Armin from him and holding him. "Not so well we are-" Dominic cut himself off not wanting to worry his son. Star noticed the reason for him stopping and told Armin to go and play. Armin ran off to go find some of his friends to play with. "Hey Armin" a girl with brown hair said as she ran up towards him."Hey Sasha, was the meeting fun?" Armin said walking with Sasha. "Well I wouldn't know before they could announce anything they took all the kids out but, the hanging out part with the other kids was fun, we meet Beta's and even some Alpha's" Sasha said while biting into a piece of bread. "Do you ever stop eating?" Armin said giggling slightly at the sight of Sasha scarfing down the piece of bread. "There is gonna be a huge announcement at the village square today at 7 bells." Sasha said through her chewing. "Do you know why?" Armin said a bit curious, the village that the majority of Omegas lived in hardly had any announcements since the town was a peaceful farming village that was also doubled as one of the best medical villages as well. The reason that it was one of the best was because of Armin's mom, not only was she a natural nurturer but she possessed a skill that was not only rare for the wolf hybrid species but, it was only a gift that was rare for the Omega type. Armin's dad was in charge of the village and he was the top dog, he is also in charge of a military brigade that had strictly an all Omega team and was really busy so when he came to visit his family it was a great occasion. "Hey look it's Eren" Sasha said running up to him. Armin looked toward Eren but saw he was with another girl, the young girl had short black hair and she was wearing a red scarf even though it is the middle of summer. She looked really sad and clung to Eren, Sasha ran over and nearly tackled the both of them. Armin noticed that Sasha's loud personality automatically made the girl uncomfortable. Armin ran over to hopefully calm Sasha down. After introductions they found out that the girls name is Mikasa Ackerman she is a Beta but could easily pass for an Alpha. She was adopted by Eren's parents cause a village not so far away was raided and set on fire only Mikasa and a few others survived. The casualties were 457 and Only 7 survivors, the pack that attacked tried to make sure no one would survive so their pack wouldn't be recognized but they didn't count on some Beta's getting their running legs when they were still so young.When someone gets their running legs it mans they can run as fast as their adult counterparts. Eren's father is a Beta he is a doctor that helps out at the clinic that Armin's mother runs, she helps the elderly to soldiers that are hurt from battle. So Eren and Armin are pretty close despite Eren is always traveling with his dad visiting neighboring villages. Mikasa, Eren, Sasha , and Armin all played until the 7 bells sounded off. All of them took off to the village square and gathered with the crowd. Armin's father got up on the podium and silenced the crowd. "I have a grim and troublesome announcement for you all, the town just south of here was attacked by a vicious pack they kidnapped Omega's to force mate with them and killed the elderly...so all the Alpha's of this village with go to the Military town in two days and remember it is the Alpha's job to protect your families and all the other Beta's and Omega's. I'm sorry but, I promice as your leader I will make sure everyone returns home" Dominic said hoping to reassure the families. Armins dad howled to signify unity the others of the village joined him and soon every single person was howling. After they finished howling the villagers went back to their cottages and everyone started preparing for the village feast a couple of the other Alpha's went out and brought in the kill for the night, they caught 3 hogs 10 cows and 5 deer and it was enough to feed the entire village for everyone to have 2nds. The feast was lite up by lanterns and torches and everyone sat at the four long wood oak tables everyone would sit at every night for dinner, we protect each other as a pack, eat together as a pack , and live together as a pack. Everyone laughed and talked as they all ate together, Armin was on his way to the kids table when he was tripped by two alpha's and it resulted in Armin's meat ended up on his face and his berries rolling on the ground and getting a scratch on his face. Armin teared up slightly and tried to get up only to be kicked in the side. Armin let tears fall down his face and he whimpered from the pain but he was out of sight with the two boys so no one knew what was happening they hit him again but quickly ran away when a voice said, "Hey! Stop, you shit head kids!". Armin wiped the blood off his face and he looked up to see a teenager with black hair and looked pretty short for his age."You alright kid?" the man said as he held his hand out to Armin. "Yeah thank you" Armin then sniffed the air to identify his scent, most children do that cause it helps recognize the person next time , it also help them track. "Armin gasped slightly, "Your an Alpha". "Is it that obvious?" The man said while smiling at the young Omega. "By the way my name is Levi" Levi said while brushing meat off the young one's face. "Come on I'll take you to the creak so you can wash your face" Levi said while walking in the direction of the creak. Armin caught the hint and followed him but he wasn't so sure he could trust the Alpha he just met, yet he followed him anyway. After getting his face washed he noticed Levi staring at him in a way a older brother staring at his younger sibling. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Armin said a bit puzzled. "You remind me of my little brother" Levi said sitting on a rock staring at the sunset. Before the two could continue the conversation they heard a Howl in the distance it was faint but they still heard it, Levi's ears perked up and he stared in the direction it came from, it wasn't a howl from his own pack the sound frequency was too different. Levi growled and sat up, Armin's ears perked up as he heard Levi's growl. Armin's smelt the air and his ears went down automatically he picked up a scent of an unfamiliar pack member and also blood. "Come on lets go back to the village" Levi said as he grabbed Armin's hand and started walking back when they heard a deep growl come from behind them, they turned to see a man with wolf ears he had brown hair with a short ponytail he had no shirt on and he had scars all over his body, the scars signified all the fights he had been in. Levi's Alpha type instinct took over as he growled at the unfamiliar Alpha and put his arm in front of Armin to protect him. "Who are you, this isn't your pack" Levi snarled as he backed up toward the village, he wasn't exactly sure he could even take on the obviously stronger and more older Alpha but he had a job to protect the young Omega. The unfamiliar Alpha sniffed the air and smirked as he looked toward Armin. Levi noticed the looks he was giving Armin and growled to pull the attention away from Armin. "Get out your not welcome, so leave" Levi spat out. Before he could respond Levi was thrown against a tree. Levi grunted from the pain and Armin who was struck with fear screamed out Levi's name. "Are you okay?" Armin whimpered as tears fell down his face. Levi tried to get up but all he could do was groan from pain. The unfamiliar male stepped toward Armin and grabbed his hair roughly and got him to his feet. Armin yelped. "Bastard" Levi breathed out as he tried to get up again. "What's the matter Alpha am I hurting your fuck toy?" The man said pulling Armin's hair roughly again earning a whimper then a whine from the boy. "That's sick...Omega's aren't fuck toys and he is a fucking kid, so give him back and leave" Levi said trying to get up again. The Alpha kicked Levi busting his lip open and Levi spit out blood and howled loudly for the pack to hear back at the village. The others at the village heard the call and the 3 Alpha's that were in the village at the time for a visit ran toward the distress call while the rest of the Alphas made sure everyone else was escorted back to their cottages and when Star could't find her son during the evacuation to the cottages she ran to find Dominic and she told him they couldn't find Armin and he joined the Alphas to respond to the distress howl along with his wife. "You bastard called for the rest of the pack didn't you?" The man said as he spat at Levi. He started walking away with Armin the young wolf hybrid didn't know what to do as he was being dragged off until his survival instinct kicked in. Amin started thrashing and fighting back,"Stop let me go!" Armin cried out as he clawed at the arm that held him there. "Mama! Papa!"Armin screamed. "Help me!!". "Stop struggling" The Alpha growled at him. "Armin!" Dominic and Star shouted as they ran toward him. Recognizing their voices Armin looked up at them with tears in his eyes and wimpered. "Let my son go!" Dominic shouted and snarled at the man holding his son. The other Alpha's helped Levi up and took him to Star so she could heal his wounds. A soft blue light emerged as she pressed her hand against Levi's wounds and his lip getting less swollen and his lip closing. The man took his claws and slightly puncturing the front of Armin's shoulder. Armin whined from the pain "Mama!! Papa!!" Armin screamed out as his skin was punctured. "Sto-stop I wanna go home" Armin said as he stared at his father with a look of fear in his eyes. "Let my Armin go" Star said turning her attention to the Alpha holding her son. Without hesitation Dominic pounced and tackled the man holding Armin he let go and Armin fell to the side of them. He realized his dad was fighting his kidnapper. Star ran to get Armin away from the fight when the unthinkable happened as she reached for her son the Rougue Alpha grabbed her arm and punctured her stomach area with his sharp claws. Dominic threw him off his mate but it was too late Star was already bleeding out. Armin held his mother's hand as his father went back to fighting the other Alpha, the other that were with had left to return Levi back to the village to rest but would come back as quick as they could. The other Alpha finally ran off with multiple wounds but Dominic had more wounds and he was bleeding out fast. He quickly limped over to his mate and his child to see his mate clinging to life and struggling to breathe. "Star" Dominic said nuzzling his mate letting her know that he was there next to her. Unable to stand anymore he knelt beside his loving mate, both nuzzling each other comfort from their wounds. Armin was holding onto his parents for dear life and started crying. They shushed him and Star started to talk. "I wanted to tell you two after the feast but I'm pregnant.." Star said weakly. "Thats great dear" Dominic said kissing her cheek acting like nothing was wrong. "We were gonna be such a happy family" Star breathed out. "We are, we s-still are" Armin said sobbing. "I love the both of you"Star said coughing up blood. "Mama heal yourself" Armin said sobbing still. "I cant sweetie my healing power only works on others" Star said still struggling. Dominic knew that him and Star were gonna die that night. Dominic felt his Mate's heart beat get slower and slower and eventually got weaker until it seemed like forever. He nuzzled his mate one last time and told him he loved her before her heart finally stopped. Dominic then started to drift out of consciousness and fell next to his mate. "N-no daddy don't fall asleep like mama....please stay awake" Armin said crying and pleading with his father but Dominic couldn't take it and died next to his mate. Armin was wailing and crying as he screamed for his parents to wake up. He hoped this was a bad dream and he would wake up next to his parents in the bed they all shared in the cottage for warmth during the chilly summer nights. Armin still pleaded at them to wake up but it didn't happen, the pleas Armin cried out would never be answered. When he was brought back to the village he only clung to Levi and cried, it was decided that Armin would be put in Levi's care until the poor boy's spirit would return to him.**


End file.
